Days in the Lives
by Brony Broseph
Summary: Human AU. The Mane Six are ordinary girls, facing the ordinary problems of life: Relationships, Friendships, Embarassment. What could lie in store for these humble citizens? Various OC's X Mane Six. Currently accepting suggestions.
1. The Party

The calm trees relaxed the southern blonde as she walked down the beaten path, holding a large bucket filled to the brim with apples. The gentle breeze caressed her hair, causing a deep sense of relief to flush throughout her body.

"Heya Applejack!" A blonde male dropped out of a nearby tree, causing the farmer to jump out of shock, but then give a dissatisfied look towards the boy hanging from his feet on the branch.

"Now Broke Bones, what are you doing, sugar cube?" The girl lowered her bucket and pulled up her jeans, obviously sagging from the hard work she was doing.

"Just hangin' with a friend," The blonde male tried shrugging his shoulders, but failed due to the odd angle.

"Well, Ah'm not hangin',AhI'm workin'," The farmer bent back down to pick up her apple-filled pale before being knocked over by another person hanging from a tree.

"Ha, he didn't say anything about you in that sentence, Applejack," The medium to short length rainbow colored hair said enough, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd want to be with him!" The upside down girl's eyes said enough as they connected with Applejack's green ones.

"Now, what'd… make ya say that?" The southern belle averted her eyes, staring at the ground, trying to hide her blush, but the male didn't even notice as he just stared around at all of the apple trees before losing his grip and falling on his face into a bush below.

"Haha! Looks like I win again! You should just give up while you can!" Rainbow Dash mocked Broke Bones as she gracefully lowered herself from the branch and into a handstand before flipping over onto her feet. "After all, I am the fastest and bestest in Ponyville."

"Now, if Ah remember right, Sugar Cube, me and ya tied in the runnin' of the leaves last year, so then Ah'm just as fast and great as ya," Applejack rose to her feet again, brushing the dust off of her white shirt and adjusting her hat, seeming to challenge the girl.

"Yeah, yeah," The athletic girl pointed her nose up as she waved her hand towards the farmer, "Everyone knows that was just a fluke, but now, Broke Bones and I are having a competition to see who's the greatest."

"You challenged me! I'm just in it for the fun; I don't really care about winning, dude," The disparaged blond finally emerged from the brush, removing various twigs and branches from his black, mesh beanie as he checked to make sure he had just the right amount of sandy blonde hair showing: covering about a fourth of his left eye. His olive, ringer t-shirt sat relaxed on his shoulders, half-tucked into his black, baggy jeans that calmly rested on his high-top converse. His gaze then focused onto the other blond, "You're more than welcome to join us, A.J. You know, if you want."

"Ah'm fine. By the way, Ah hafta finish pickin' apples for Pinkie Pie's party tonight," Applejack bent over, about to pick up her bucket and continue on the trail before hearing the two behind her begin to speak.

"Darnit! I totally forgot about the party tonight, mind if we call the tourney quits for today? Please, Rainbow Dash? I have to do some… umm, chores! That's it, chores. I have to do some chores before the party," Broke Bones nervously brushed the back of his head as he spoke, hoping the girl wouldn't catch on.

"Ugh, fine, but tomorrow, B.B. I'm gonna smoke you!" The rainbow-color-haired tauntingly swayed her hips up to the boy before poking his nose, "But be it today, tomorrow, or any day, you'll always be number two to me!" She then turned towards the female blond, "Plus, I guess I'll leave you two love-birds alone for some 'fun' before the party," Her wink said more than enough before she briskly turned on her heels and sprinted away, to obviously train for the next competition.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE-BIRDS!" The two yawped simultaneously at the now retreating figure before realizing what had just happened and averted their eyes from each other while madly blushing.

"So, what are some of the chores ya hafta do?" Applejack moved her eyes back up to the boy in front of her as she picked up her bucket and continued to walk down the path.

"Ha, that's just it, I didn't have to do any chores," His hand flew back up to the back of his head before a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, "I, uh, felt you might need some help getting the apples for tonight." The farmer dropped her pale yet again out of shock.

"Well, that's mighty kind of ya, sugar cube, but Ah doubt ya can help, with yer city-folk ways," She turned her head back, teasing Broke Bones.

"I can be more than helpful with my 'city-folk' ways," He made sure to put air-quotes around "city-folk" before reaching into the previous bush he fell in and pulling out a brown skateboard with yellow wheels.

"For some reason, Ah doubt that," The girl leaned back against a tree still holding her apples.

"Come on, dude, just let me help. I promise I'll do good," He placed his hands together while stepping on his board.

"Ugh, fine," Applejack was having too much fun teasing the boy, "but iffin ya slow me down, Imma have to blame ya, in public!" She turned away, continuing on down the trail, only to have a green and black streak rush by.

"Puh-lease, if anything, you're gonna slow me down, gorgeous!"

To this, Applejack stopped dead in her tracks. _Wait, did he just call me?_ She shook her head. _Nah, he couldn't have._ And with that, she was off down the path, hoping too gather enough apples for Pinkie Pie's gathering tonight.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as the farmer approached the famed Sugarcube Corner with an armful of different apple-type foods. The twilight hour set a calming state to run throughout the town as she watched the various people close up their shops for the day, ready to go home to spend a nice, quiet evening with their family, or in the case of some of the younger citizens of the town, a nice, loud night with their friends. As the blonde approached the door, she was caught off guard by the door being brashly and dramatically thrown open.<p>

"Well, hiya, Applejack, how've you been? I've been fine, everyone's here. Oooo, are those caramel apples? I'm starving!" A girl with a tight, pink midriff, jean shorts, low-top pink converse, and pink-rimmed tube socks answered the door. Her blue eyes closed with excitement as her pink hair also showed her feelings.

"Why, yes they are," Another form suddenly appeared from behind the southern belle, "And I personally helped pick them!" His sandy blond hair and beanie gave away his identity as he held a smug look on his face.

"Broke Bones!" She rushed out of the door and held him in a death-filled bear hug, "I thought you said you weren't going to be able to make it? What happened? Tell me everything!" Her eyes suddenly opened as she gazed into his brown orbs.

"Well, I was able to find a last minute babysitter for little Mareline, so I just decided I should come and maybe visit some of my favorite people at a crazy party," He looked downward, avoiding her gaze, "But, it looks like I have the wrong address, so I'll be leaving," Broke Bones flashed a grin filled with boyish charm towards the hyperactive girl.

"Are you saying my parties are lame!" The girl suddenly separated herself from the male and showed a face filled with distraught.

"Joking! Take it easy, dude, everyone knows you throw the best parties, isn't that right, Applejack?" He looked to the other blond, hoping for some help, but she only chuckled as she leaned against the doorway. Her orange flannel was tied in a knot, showing her mood to party, and her daisy dukes showed much of her thigh, a dark contrast to her brown cowboy boots. Broke Bones couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He then moved his eyes down to himself, he changed, but he wasn't dressed like these two. Unlike his jeans from earlier, he now wore a pair of black, slim straight jeans. The shirt he changed into was lacking color (it was white), so he decided to at least try to add some color, so he hastily threw on a thin, olive jacket.

"Come on, salt lick, we better head in, y'know, before they all starve." She laughed again as she picked up one of the sacks of food and headed into the bakery.

"Wait, Pinkie, where are Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" Broke Bones stopped in his tracks as he stared at the pink-haired girl skipping into the confectionary.

"Didn't I tell you?" Her skipping stopped as she stood in the doorway and placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards the boy, unknowingly giving him a decent view down her shirt, "They're out of town for their honeymoon or something; I wasn't really paying attention," She then straightened back out, "But then again, when do I really do?" Her joke caused a small laugh to radiate from both of them as they stepped into the building.

"Wow, Pinkie, this party is awesome!" Everyone around their age was there, from Caramel, to Cheerilee, not to mention DJ Pon3 in charge of the music.

"I know, rite? You can always count on Pinkamena Diane Pie for the best parties!" She pointed to herself, showing intense pride in her handiwork. "Ooo, Twilight Sparkle! OVER HERE!" The pink-haired girl began erratically jumping up and down, trying to get her friend's attention. The girl then changed her path and began walking towards the duo.

"Hey, Broke Bones, great party, Pinkie," Pinkie's eyes traveled up and down her body, eyeing her different attire for a party, obviously not covert enough.

"What? Is it my outfit?" The purple-haired girl looked distraught as she took another sip from her red solo cup, "I didn't have enough time to change, okay? I was visiting the Princess all day, and I had to dress appropriate for school." Her plaid, purple skirt, plaid vest, and purple tie couldn't have made it any more obvious.

"It's fine, don't sweat, Twilight, you look great!" Pinkie Pie jumped at her friend, embracing her in a hug, attempting to comfort her, "And I'm sure Big Macintosh is going to love it, too," Pinkie gave her friend a suggestive wink, causing her to blush madly.

"You think he will?" Again, the purple-haired girl took another sip, "I really hope he does!" Her nerves were really starting to get to her.

"Don't worry; I might even try something with you tonight," The sandy blonde playfully punched her shoulder, hoping she would take it as a joke (Even though he actually meant it).

"Ha, B.B. You might not know, anything can happen at one of Pinkie Pie's parties," And with that, Twilight Sparkle spun around and sashayed her hips as she approached Big Macintosh in the distance, taking another sip from her cup.

"Gosh, Pinkie, for such a studious girl, she can really drink," The boy then looked towards the pink-haired girl, hoping she heard him over the music.

"I think she does it to relieve herself from all the stress, personally," The fun-loving partier then turned towards the skater, "But then again, I could be wrong," Another joke that earned a laugh from Broke Bones. "Hey, you want a drink?"

"Um, sure, I have nowhere important to be tomorrow," The blonde shrugged again as he answered the question. In a flash, the partier reappeared with two drinks in hand, one for her and the other for Broke Bones, both figures downed the drinks immediately. From the mass of bodies, two distinctive ones slowly made their way up to the duo.

"Why, hello there, darling, fancy seeing you here."

"Hey Rarity, what's up?" Broke Bones flashed a grin towards the fancy girl, wearing her white, rhinestone edged tank-top and black jeggings. Her light-blue heels making a clacking sound as she approached while her majestic purple hair swayed with her hips. Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared between the two new girls with some more drinks for the group, handing one to each person.

"Nothing at all, just setting an example for all on how to act as a proper woman," Her face showed a hint of mischievousness, but just a hint. A drastic contrast to the girl next to her, who faced the ground with her pink hair covering one of her teal eyes. One of her arms held onto the other, showing her discomfort. It was obvious Rarity helped dress the girl: her strapless, yellow shirt, brown skirt, and yellow vans definitely were not objects the girl would personally choose to go out in public, but she felt the need to fit in, and she did. The shy girl seemed to be just another partier, not who she really was; she politely declined the drink before returning to stare at the ground.

"How about you, Fluttershy? I hope you're having a good time," Pinkie Pie jumped out from behind the girl, "You should definitely have some punch, it's to die for! Or the caramel apples that A.J. and B.B. brought, they're delicious!" The sandy blonde male took another sip of his drink.

"Umm, I'm ok, I, uh, already had some," Her sweet, innocent voice proving she wasn't really a partier. "But this is an amazing party, Pinkie," She never ceased to compliment anyone.

"Gee, thanks, Fluttershy," the Pink-haired girl suddenly stopped talking all together as a large smile spread across her lips, "Ooo, Broke Bones, I love this song, come on!" She hastily grabbed the boy's wrist, causing him to swallow the large amount of alcohol in his mouth, and rushed into the swarm of people on the dance floor, finally becoming comfortable right in the centre. She crumpled up her plastic cup and threw it on the floor, showing she was done with it, obviously a little tipsy from some previous amounts of alcohol.

* * *

><p>The bass was in everyone's ears, the room was a blur of colors, the smell of raw hormones was in the air. The alcohol touched his lips again, burning his throat on the way down, making the world meld together even more. Suddenly a he felt a body push itself close to him, rubbing against him in line with the beat. The alcohol was finally getting to him. Ahead of him, the only thing he was able to make out was a pink blur, face filled with an intoxicated smile, much like his. He couldn't fight it, his body wanted it, he pressed closer to this source of happiness, rubbing his hips harder against hers.<p>

The friction between the two was enough to ignite the room.

None noticed this as out of the ordinary, after all, most there were of age, and the entire confectionary was drenched in raw emotions. Suddenly, the trance was broken by a calm, cool object placed on his cheek, a hand. It gently stroked his cheek, causing his eyes to refocus on his surroundings, especially the pink-haired female in front of him. Her teal eyes were glazed over from the booze and her constant smile was reassuring as she slowly leaned in, pursing her lips and closing her eyes. His eyes shot open from shock, but then slowly closed from pleasure. The kiss deepened, tongue wrestled tongue, and breaths were exchanged. The male's arm slowly found its way behind the partier, bringing her closer to his body. He couldn't get enough.

The pleasure was cut short by Pinkie Pie abruptly pulling away and whispering in his ear, "Hehe, I think we should move this party to a more quiet area," and a suggestive wink. The intoxicated Broke Bones slowly nodded, unsure of what he agreed to, and before he knew it, he was being led up the stairwell by his hand, again. The only thing ahead of him was a pink blob, occasionally turning around and flashing her cheerful smile, earning a slight chuckle from the male.

But, unknown to the two drunken someones, a third someone, with blonde hair tied into a ponytail watched them ascend the stairs from across the room. Disheartened, she sipped another sip from the one thing that can soothe her heart.

* * *

><p>The two collapsed on top of the stairs, laughing at each other's clumsiness amid the chaos. The bass seemed diminished up here; only a calm beat pulsated from the room below, matching each of their hearts. Boom, boom, boom. The two leaned in closer, connecting lips in a more passionate kiss. A small pain on her lip caused her to open her mouth, allowing him to dive his tongue in. A slight chuckle emerged from Broke Bones' throat, laughing at the success of his own drunken antics of biting her—slightly, but still enough for a reaction.<p>

Before he knew what to do next, she inhaled his tongue, letting them wrestle within her mouth, trying to bite him back, but too drunk to be successful. The blonde's hands roved her body, pausing at her breasts, giving the mounds a slight nudge before fully taking each one into their corresponding hand, kneading and pleasuring them. A moan of pure ecstasy tried escaping the pink-haired girls throat, but was cut short by his tongue and mouth silencing her. The female's hands attempted at mimicking the boys, but suddenly stopped at his chest, pushing him off of her; her whisper bounced off the walls of his ear canal, "Nuh-uh, not yet, silly. It's not private enough."

"Ugh, fine," His head collapsed comically onto her chest, showing defeat, yet securing a small win due to location. Her cool hands penetrated the warmth between the two as they pushed him up and led him on all fours to her room.

"Haha, you look like a horse, crazy wazy," Her face was inches away from Broke Bones', taunting him before gently kissing the tip of his nose.

"I'mbiggerthan… a horse," His words slurred together as he tried flirting with the playful partier. The city-boy lunged forward, meeting the supple lips of the town pony before engaging in another lust-filled kiss. The two couldn't even make it to the bed before the hands started scanning their bodies. The blonde's hands returned to her mounds, making moans erupt from her mouth. The midriff covering her breasts soon found itself on the floor, surprising the boy with her lack of bra.

"Like what you see?" Pinkie Pie playfully placed her arms together, amplifying her c-cup sized mounds. Her laughs resounded throughout the room until cut short by a slight squeak escaped her mouth due to the sudden object poking her inner thigh. But before much thought was given, her mouth was overtaken by Broke Bones. His hands slowly massaged the mounds before focusing on the more sensitive skin. Their hips gyrated in a motion representing their alcohol-enhanced desires.

Matching his partner, the male soon found himself shirtless, unsure of how it happened. The lack of fabric between their torsos caused more friction and lust to arise between the two. His pants soon met the already discarded shirts along with Pinkie's daisy-dukes. The curious hands soon found themselves wrapped around the male's shaft, causing a primal growl to be heard. The girl chuckled at the amount of power she had over the boy as she used her surprising strength to flip the two, pinning Broke Bones against the nearby bed as they crawled over each other's bodies.

His hands now slowly traveled south, towards the only clothed area on the pink-haired girls body, giving a slight squeeze before she playfully pulled away and wagged a finger in his face, along with a chuckle, "I'm the one running this show, Brokie; you have no control here." Her mouth then traveled in a manner imitating his hands, slowly and gently kissing his body, inhaling the alcoholic scent radiating away from his pours before she encountered the cloth road block on his happy trail, preventing their excursion.

But she merely removed the boxers before finishing the trail. His member stood fully erect, waiting for something, anything. It got what it wanted, the now warm hands firmly gripped his shaft, the thumb gently rubbing the tip. "Is that what you wanted, honey?" Her face was centimeters away from the boy's, her hands still massaging his cock. All she got as a response was another guttural growl, deserving another kiss on the nose, this time a little sloppier: her tongue licked up the sides of his nose before finding his mouth and rejoining them together, but only for a moment, "I believe you deserve this, you silly horse."

Her fingers soon became lax in their grasp as she lowered her head down to meet his member. The warmth from Pinkie's mouth caused a shudder to run throughout Broke Bones' body. She kept her head in one place, simply pleasuring him with her incredible tongue-work before meeting his demand and moving her head up and down the shaft. It started slow, eliciting few groans, but soon picked up to a rapid pace, his hands now stuck on each side of her head, slamming it deeper into her throat; she didn't interject, in fact, her own hands then traveled down to her own special spot, slowly massaging her clit beneath her pink thong, her shoes and socks still on.

Now her own moans mixed with his, mimicking the sweet music from earlier. Her form became sloppier as spit and other liquids began to drip out of the her mouth and down the side of his cock, but she was in too much bliss to notice. "Ugh, Pinkie, I'm—I'm gonna… cum!" Broke Bones leaned back against the mattress, clenching the bed-skirt with all his might before unleashing his load into her mouth. She didn't even pull away, the girl stayed there, swallowing every last drop of his seed. They sat there, paralyzed before the pink-hair removed itself from his shaft and sat up, teal eyes staring into his brown ones.

Pinkie Pie stood up in front of the boy, motioning with her finger for him to join her. He drunkenly staggered to his feet before being pushed back against the bed, falling onto the soft mattress and staring at her almost naked form. Her hands then found themselves attached to his flaccid shaft, fumbling about with it. "Well, Brokie lokie, that's no fun. Already done? Well, well, well," She shook her head disapprovingly before her mischievous gaze met his concerned one, "Looks like we just have to get you hard again," And with that, she crawled seductively on top of him, pink hair bouncing side to side in time to her hips before shoving her magnificent mounds into his face, "How's that honey?"

"Mmm," His head swam throughout the canyon between them before gently sucking and nipping at the peaks, "Perfect, just like you." The palms of his hands slowly grazed her skin as they traveled downward before firmly clenching her rear, causing a jump, but no deterring.

"Looks like someone's returning to their old self, silly Willy," She then pulled up, retrieving her breasts from Broke Bones' hungry mouth, only to receive a concerned glare with gazed over brown eyes and disheveled sand-colored hair beneath his beanie, "Now, let's remove this stupid thing," With great force, the boy's hat was flung from his head, "There, that's much better Brokie," She nuzzled against his face before reigniting passions with his mouth.

It took a few seconds but he soon became hard as a rock, his erection poking her rear, only protected by a matching pink g-string. Broke Bones' hands mindlessly came to life, ignoring what was going on between their mouths, and slowly pulled the thong aside, revealing her scrumptious womanhood. Pinkie Pie didn't notice, she just continued to run her hands throughout his blonde hair, ignorant to all outside forces.

The male's lower body had a mind of its own, infused by alcohol and hormones, it slowly raised up, sliding itself between her thighs. The pink-haired girl finally noticed this and sat straight up, staring at Broke Bones before a small smile slowly crept onto her face. Her hips began gyrating back and forth, slow at first but then picking up to a rapid speed. Her moans filled the room as the male under hare grabbed her ass harder and tried slamming up into her juicy pussy.

The moans became louder still as he furiously nailed her g-spot. "Ugh, harder Brokie!" Her palms rested on his chest, giving him a perfect view of her breasts bouncing up and down to the beat, "Make me cum!" Her cheeks slapping against him on her way up and down created a sloppy sound that only created greater passions between the two drunk persons. "Mmmm, faster!" She began lowering herself, trying to get the most amount of cock in her, only to be forcefully grabbed and squeezed against the blonde's body. He gently gnawed on her neck, marking his territory as he slammed into her tight womanhood. "Ah! Ah! Brokie! I—I think I'm gonna—AAAHH!" Juices spurred out of her, wetting the sheets below them as she climaxed and her body began to shook as she soon relaxed.

Sadly, Pinkie's recovery time was placed to a minimum as more friction began to spur up in her vagina. "Hey! Wha—what are you doing!" She gasped, not really sure what was going on before being rudely flipped and placed on the bottom.

"Ugh… Not… Done… Yet!" The sounds escaped his mouth more animalistic than human as he continued to pound her pussy. The pleasure was incredibly, almost too much for the poor girl to handle, but she held on, feeling in a state of ecstasy not yet reached. But her dream was cut short by him removing his member and slowly placing it in front of another hole. Her face was confused at first before feeling his member inserted hardly into her anus. Every few thrusts a loud slap would radiate throughout the room due to the harsh spanking during their sex.

To Broke Bones, it was a new feeling. It was much tighter than her cunt, and a lot rougher, but it felt amazing. He slammed into her repeatedly, focusing more on power than speed. Her moans would match the thrusts, starting calm, but reaching ear-splitting when he sheathes himself entirely within her. "Almost… There!" His thrusts returned to speed, but the power remained. The entire bed below was rocking to their loud lovemaking, screams and grunts filling the room. Suddenly the thrusting became more sporadic. "Pinkie! I'm—I'm cumming!" His seed filled her red ass to the max. Riding out his orgasm, his hips jerked in time with his seed before collapsing onto her body. "Well, that was… um, fun."

"We should totally do that again sometimes, Brokie," And as a final statement, the two connected lips one final time before drifting off to sleep. Both bodies laid there, exhausted, and all due to the alcohol in their system, the rampant sex, and the adrenaline that coursed through their veins. Luckily for Pinkie Pie, though, she had well enough friends who helped end the party downstairs even though she was upstairs, asleep.

The moon hung high over Ponyville that night, casting its light onto Sugarcube Corner and all of the various types of people leaving the confectionary. From Caramel to Cheerilee, all guests had an amazing night.


	2. The Following Day

The midday sun slowly breached the room, passing the bright curtains as it lied upon the two sleeping forms. Slowly, it traveled up their bodies and came to rest on one of their faces. The eyes of the sleeping person slowly fluttered open, filled with golden slumbers. His blonde hair messily covered half of his face, creating a thin curtain, still concealing one of his orbs in darkness. The sheets seemed soft against his skin, unsure of how he got there, he figured a kind friend just placed him here and left him. A unique smell hung throughout the room, one representing all things sweet and playful, it kept him calm and joyous, oblivious of the form next to him.

His mind was a blank, the night before was a blur of shifting colors and sounds; all he could remember was having a few drinks and seeing his friends, that's it! Nothing more, nothing less. Every time he tried diving deeper into his thoughts and memory, he was expelled by a sudden pain emanating from within his head. He just wanted to stay in this haven, this bed, it felt like a cloud, allowing him to float above this hangover and ignore all the problems scurrying about below, within his mind. Cloud Nine was delightful, not a care in the world, feeling nothing but happiness. The blonde strands still managed to cover his eye, seemingly trapping him within this fantasy.

All good things must come to an end, though. His body rolled over, ignoring his bliss, it slowly but surely moved towards the pink mess of curls next to him. His hand crept over, grasping the figure close to him, heartbeats matching each other's perfectly. In his mind, he dived into the cloud facefirst, the smell of cupcakes and pastries filled his nostrils creating an even greater illusion for the boy. He wrapped his limbs around the sleeping figure, a cloud to him. Her soft skin complimented his calloused hands as they roved his escape. Her legs wrapped around his, entangling their bodies together. The blonde's head buried deeper into the hair, reaching her succulent neck. His lips gently opened and squeezed around a spot on her neck, sucking and pulling on it.

A slight moan escaped her mouth, breaking the silence in the room and causing the boy's hair to finally move away from his eye. The sun's rays completely covered his face, a sudden realization occurring to him. The blonde leapt to his feet like a bat out of hell. His brown orbs farted to and fro. "Did I?" His gaze focused on the sleeping figure below, "N—no, I—I couldn't have," His hand quickly flew up to his forehead, wiping off the sweat and blocking the sun. His face held a look of mixed feelings, one for being proud of what happened, and one for being disgusted at the same time. He hurriedly gathered his clothes and ran into the bathroom.

No more than a few seconds later, the teen reentered the bedroom, settling on the bed and tying his shoes, completely oblivious to the pink-haired figure now beginning to stir. He froze when he felt s feminine hand wrap around his abdomen; another one soon found its place around his chest, hot breath wrapping around his ear. "What's going on Brokie?" Her voice sounded so playful and innocent as it weaved its way into his mind. "Don't you want to have some more," Her lips closed in on their target, pulling and biting on his earlobe before releasing again, "fun?" The way she accentuated that last word seemed to pull him into her temptation, his face turned towards hers, slowly kissing her forehead before traveling south, to her mouth. Their lips met, full of fervor, the male nibbled her lips, demanding entrance before she yelped, giving herself up.

Their bodies conformed to each other's shape, yet again, making Broke Bones question why he wanted to leave. As they continued to wrestle their tongues, the sun rose yet higher in the sky, brandishing its light down on the couple, causing the boy to reluctantly pull away. Her face looked malnourished, like she needed more, "Sorry," His word rand throughout her ear before he rose to his feet and dashing out of the bakery.

Pinkie Pie sat there, astonished beyond belief of what just happened, her jaw hung down, barely attached to her chin, clasping the sheets above her breasts. She looked down, semi-disappointed at what had just occurred. Luckily, her short attention span kicked in and she sprang to her feet, ready to start the day anew.

* * *

><p>He struggled to tie up his converse as he crossed the town square, leaning against various cottages to ease his goal. It appeared all persons mindlessly wandered about; it was as if the party last night never happened. No ear-popping music, no blinding lights, no bad decisions. "Dang, 1:30 already!" His face scrunched up in disappointment, "Oh no! Mareline!" He slumped back down, "I promised Granny Smith I'd pick her up at 10:00." His feet slowly began to move towards Sweet Apple Acres, ready to face his punishment, "I hope Granny Smith doesn't mind."<p>

His steps picked up in speed as he transformed from a walk into a brisk jog towards the farm. It wasn't too far from town. It lied just eastward. The surrounding environment began to look much more barren as fewer buildings appeared and more trees replaced them. His gangly limbs flew back and forth, maintaining his velocity. The trees transformed from oak to apple, signifying him how close he was to his destination. Breath after breath, step after step, he knew he was getting clo— "Well, hiya Broke Bones!"

The blonde teen rubbed his head, obvious sore from the collision, he looked towards the girl talking, his eyes attempting to regain focus. Well, she had blonde hair, that was all he could make out right now, "Umm, hi…" His vision began to become more precise, "Derpy. What's up?" Her amber eyes remained crossed as they talked.

"Well, I was just on my way to Sugarcube Corner for some muffins!" She tried rising to her feet, but dropped her bag in the process.

"Haha, nice," the boy chuckled, "Why were you in such a rush?" he handed the klutz her purse and leaned back against one of the surrounding trees.

"Muffins!" She nodded her head in excitement before placing a hand on her chin, "That and I gotta tell her about Applejack," the mention of the southern girl's name perked Broke Bones' attention, causing him to stand up straight and lean towards the clumsy blond.

"Whoa, hold up," Broke Bones' eyebrow raised(it was hard to tell, what with his hair sticking out of his beanie), "What happened to A.J.?"

"Weren't you at the party last night?" Again, the girl dropped her bag, bending over to pick it up, her denim shorts sticking to her thigh. The weather in Ponyville usually wasn't as hot, but since it was the height of summer, it allowed the climate to be warmer, and thus, the various citizens to dress more… liberal, even though the nights still had some chill to them.

"Umm," He paused, thinking of an excuse, "Yeah, but I had to leave early to get home," He nervously scratched the back of his head, hoping the girl wasn't bright enough to see through his lie.

"Oh," She reeled back, falling into a bush before being helped up by the boy, "Well, look at this!" She held up her iPhone, a useless matter, since the screen had a large crack down it, blocking all images.

Broke Bones looked at Derpy before speaking, "Um, did you by chance know that your screen is cracked?" His face morphed into one of confusion.

"What!" She looked at the screen in shock before shrugging off the claim, "Oh, it's always been like this."

"Then how do you use it?" The boy noticed this was not going anywhere, "You know what? Never mind, just tell me what happened." He returned to his calm demeanor, hiding his true excitement.

"Just look up 'Apples and Rainbows,'" Derpy Hooves began to walk away, "Bye, Broke Bones! My muffins are calling!" She stumbled some, but merrily continued on her quest for the sacred muffins. Every few steps, she would let out a slight skip before continuing.

He looked around before continuing on his own adventure. Not even four steps after the conversation, his mind began wandering to the weird thing the ditzy girl had mention. No matter what, he could not avert his mind from the gutter. Each time he thought he was free, his head would dive deeper. He just had to know what happened!

Sighing, he walked off of the path and into the orchard of trees, finally finding a nice tree to settle under, he gave one more nervous glance around, making sure he was alone. He plugged his headphones into his own iPhone and searched for the video on Safari. After searching for a few minutes, he clicked on the only one that showed colored lights in the thumbnail. He was successful.

* * *

><p>The music was loud, the lights brightly flashing, various persons swarmed around in the moshpit, letting all of their feelings out raw. Out of nowhere, a familiar female stood above the rest (on a table). Her different-colored hair waved in the air as she seductively swayed her hips to the beat. Her tight blue shirt already clamped her tight, but it was soaked with various liquids, probably alcohol. As she spun around on the table, various whistles and groans were heard from the crowd below. Her jeans seemed to fall lower and lower, exposing her g-string. More whistles were heard, causing her to drunkingly lift up her shirt even more, still concealing her breasts, but showing much of her skin.<p>

A familiar blonde stood in the bottom left of the screen, staring at the girl above, swaying her hips and thrusting. The blonde girl took another sip from her solo cup, her gaze shifting to an image off-camera. It looked as though the object she was looking at seemed to be rising up. Once she looked back towards Rainbow Dash, a gleam appeared in her eyes as she took another sip. She disappeared into the mess of bodies.

The suggestive, colorful girl stopped dancing as a hand rose up from the crowd, wrapping around the athletic girl's leg. She leaned down into the pit and disappeared along with the hand. The crowd became more rambunctious as the camera ventured in, trying to see what was happening. Upon reaching the Eye of the Storm, the rainbow-haired girl appeared again, slinked back against a couch, another girl on top of her, their lips locked in a fiery, drunken passion. Rainbow Dash's hands were clasped around the girl's rear, massaging the mass. The blonde's hat laid on the ground, obviously thrown off due to their actions.

Applejack moaned into Rainbow Dash's mouth as the girl's hands began to become more intense with their massage, but the Southerner wanted to be in charge. Her hands began to rise up Rainbow Dash's side, lifting up and throwing off her shirt. One's breasts were being massaged while the other's buttocks received similar treatment. A.J. needed more, she slowly removed her mouth from Dash's and began to lick one of the athlete's mounds. She took the entire bulb into her mouth, sucking and pleasuring the sensitive flesh.

Now, some hands were placed onto the back of Applejack's head, pushing her into the other girl's chest even more. "Ohh, A.J. mmph that feels so good!"

"Just relax, Sugar Cube," A.J. winked before revealing her own mounds. Hers were much larger than Rainbow Dash's, about a B-Cup to Dash's A-Cup. Unlike Rainbow Dash, the blonde simply spread the gap in her flannel shirt apart, revealing herself. Their mouths reconnected again, the farmer's hands were placed on either side of the athlete's head, making the kiss more intimate. The video seemed to focus on the two kissing, but as it zoomed out, it was clear the rainbow-haired girl was in control.

Her hands were both down Applejack's Daisy Dukes, furiously rubbing her clit, hoping for an orgasm. As her hands moved faster, the farmer's shorts seemed to drop lower and lower down her body, and her kiss seemed to be more zealous. Now, it was becoming sloppy as A.J.'s tongue would sometimes lick around Rainbow's mouth, waiting before diving back into the fray. Not one to be shown up, the blonde's hands mimicked the other's, lowering the athlete's jeans also(not to mention her panties). But this wasn't enough; the kiss suddenly stopped as the farmer pulled away and began trailing wet kisses down Rainbow Dash's body. Her mouth was just outside of the athlete's folds.

A smile emerged on both of their lips, bracing for what's next. Her tongue lapped around the entrance. It dived in, the walls of Rainbow's cavern secreting sweet juice. A.J. couldn't quit, it was better than the famed Apple Family Cider. Dash's hand again was behind the farmer's head, shoving her face into her snatch. "OH! A.J. Eat me out!" Dash's head lolled back in ecstasy as the blonde worked her magic. Her other hand ferociously massaged her breast, trying to get the most out of the moment. "Ugh! A.J.!" The belle looked up to where her name was coming from, "I'm—about to," She dove back in, tongue ravaging Rainbow Dash's sex, "Oh! A.J.! I'm cumming!"

The athlete's juices covered the farmer's face, making her freckles glisten in the changing light. She rose back up to Rainbow Dash's head and let the colorful girl to lick all of her juices off of the blonde's face. They reconnected in a passionate kiss again before the screen went black.

* * *

><p>Broke Bones stared in awe at the video, unsure of what he saw. He liked it—no, he loved it. He just couldn't believe that actually happened. He unplugged his headphones and placed his phone back into his pocket, ready to continue his journey to Sweet Apple Acres. He couldn't get the scene out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried; the organ beneath his beanie kept bringing it up. His left eye was once again covered by stray hair as he traveled.<p>

It was a short walk, no longer than five minutes, but those were some of the most treacherous five minutes of his life, how does he confront Applejack? She will obviously be there; it is her home after all. Broke Bones sighed, deciding he was not going to bring it up, and just act like he hasn't seen it. Upon breaking out of his thoughts, he realized he was standing out front of the barn.

He braced himself for the awkwardness that was sure to ensue. One knock, two knocks, no answer. He tried again. One knock, two knocks, again, no answer. He was beginning to lose hope. Broke Bones turned around, about to step off of the porch, until he heard a door creaking open behind him. In the doorway, stood a blonde male, he was fit as Broke Bones was lanky. His white shirt fit snugly around his muscles as a pair of jean overalls laid on his hips, the shoulder straps hanging down his side. He looked half-awake as he stared at the city-boy.

"Um," the skater nervously scratched the back of his head, "Is Mareline still here?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Cool, can I come in?"

"Eeyup."

"Er, thanks," The larger boy stepped aside, granting entrance to the thinner one, "So, did you have fun last night? Y'know, at Pinkie's party?"

"Eeyup," Macintosh closed the door and followed Broke Bones into the living room adorned with Granny Smith's various knickknacks lining the walls. The house seemed darker than before, it felt colder, ironic to the homey furnishings.

"Um, do you know where Mary is?" Broke Bones fell back against one of the chairs.

Big Macintosh looked around before letting out a, "Nnope."

"Well, I bet they'll be back soon, right?"

"Eeyup."

"Um, so," Broke Bones muttered, "Where's Applejack? I haven't seen her since last night."

The large male scoffed, obviously disgruntled at the other's ignorance, seeming to know something more. "Don't know."

"Oh, ok," The smaller boy lowered his head before raising it up towards the stairs, following the sound of people talking and steps creaking. A purple Vans shoe came into view, followed by a leg covered in jeans and lastly, a purple shirt with a sparkle in the middle.

"Don't worry, A.J., I bet no one saw i—oh, hi Broke Bones," The educated girl froze in her tracks as her eyes met with the brown ones staring back. She nervously shifted her glance to Big Mac, whose half-lidded eyes held a look of dissatisfaction, causing her to nervously shuffle her feet as she reached the bottom. "So, B.B., what brings you here?"

"I, um, have to pick up lil' Mareline," The strand of blonde hair covered his eye again, trying to hide him from the awkwardness.

"Oh, she's just right up stairs with Apple—bloom," Big Macintosh's face caused her to hurriedly think of another name, lucky for her, most members of the Apple family tend to share the same first name. "Mareline, come on down, your brother's here." The quiet pitter patter of small feet echoed above and soon manifested itself as the young girl appeared, descending the steps.

"Hey Broke Bones, how ya been?" Her voice came out sweet and sincere, a little more aggressive than Sweetie Belle's. Her eyes held a form of innocence within them, much like the Cutie Mark Crusaders'. Her thin calves were just visible beneath her baggy cargo shorts and her bony shoulders made it obvious she was Broke Bones' brother, not to mention her slight height advantage over the Cutie Mark Crusaders, also. Another object connecting the siblings was their choice in headwear: both wore knit caps, Mareline's, though, seemed more uplifting, as it was dyed a sky blue with a line of clouds around the base, a strict contrast to Broke Bones' whose was just a plain black cap.

Their faces mimicked each other's, a Cheshire smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Good, good, and you? I hope you four didn't take part in anything dangerous last night, right?" The brother's smile soon transformed into a quizzical one, testing his sister.

"What? Us? Dangerous?" The young skater reeled back, feigning pain, "You know us better than that, plus, Granny Smith kept a close eye on all of us," Mareline crossed her arms, happy with her excuse.

A small chuckle escaped the brother's throat; young Mary was never good at lying, a subtle trait she was gifted with, "Okay, whatever you say, come on sis," Broke Bones said as he wrapped an arm around his sister before stopping dead in his tracks, "I almost forgot!" He came down to eye level with the joyful girl, "Go back up and grab Sweetie Belle, I promised Rarity I'd bring her home. She has a big order that she's gonna be working on, and asked me to escort her sister to Carousel Boutique." Before he even finished, though, the girl disappeared up the stairs, shouting the other girl's name. It was only moments before both girls were standing at attention in front of the sibling. "So, shall we travel?"

Both girls smiled and nodded their heads in unison, "Ok, see ya later Big Mac, it was a pleasure talking to you, and Twilight," He made sure he was out of earshot of the two girls before continuing, "You might want to work on that lying a little more, it's not realistic enough."

She turned towards Big Macintosh, a look of shock and confusion on her face. The farmer simply stared back at her for a while before shrugging his shoulders and letting out a dreary "Eeyup."

* * *

><p>"So, Sweetie Belle, how was your guys' adventures last night? Did you earn your cutie marks?" The boy loved playing with and teasing the young-uns . They seemed so innocent and fun-loving, not yet corrupted by the horrid effect that arises with maturation.<p>

"No," The purple haired girl's face dropped in disappointment, "We tried everything, too! From mountain biking to playing soccer!" Her pale purple skirt and pink top seemed to prove enough that she had no talent at any of these "extreme" challenges.

"But we aren't gonna give up! Right, Sweetie?" Mareline threw her arm over the smaller girl's shoulder as she spoke.

"Right!" The classy girl said as she jumped up with a look of determination and pure bliss on her face. The blonde girl mimicked her actions exactly.

"Just don't hurt yourselves too much, okay? That's how I got my cutie mark…" Broke Bones' voice faded out, obviously disappointed in his past, and realizing his mistake.

"Hey, Bro, you never told us how you got your cutie mark!" The duo stopped in front of the male, blocking his path. They were not going to let him pass unless they receive what they wanted.

"Now that's another story for another day," Broke Bones muttered as he tried making his way past them; they wouldn't budge. The elder of the group nervously glanced around, looking for an escape plan, luckily, they were still walking down the path through the orchard, protected by fences on each side. A realization occurred: He leapt onto a nearby fence post and jumped to the other side of the small girls, leaving them dumbfounded. Their gazes met, both faces showing confusion before chasing the skater down the path back to Ponyville.


End file.
